


Greg knows Mycroft Hates

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Greg knows Mycroft Hates

Greg knew Mycroft hated takeaways, hated eating from “a tray designed to make eating both difficult and messy.”

Mycroft especially hated the “unauthentic flavours” because it “does not taste like this in..” wherever the food they were eating was from.

Greg knew that Mycroft would be more at home at some posh restaurant with too many forks and spoons for different things. He’d booked somewhere that Sherlock had recommended, the man could be annoying but he knew his posh. There was supposed to be some violinist playing, he hoped Mycroft would like it. After all that was all that really mattered.


End file.
